Round 2
by Ayame55
Summary: Jin wants to exact his revenge against Kazuya


Jin Kazama V.S. Forest Law  
  
Read the board. Jin never did like Law. He was glad that he was going to fight him in the tournament. But he would have preferred to fight Hwoarang to get even from the last time they fought in the parking lot. Jin spat on the ground and left the beach. He had to get ready for the fight that would take place that afternoon. He dressed in his Blue and silver coat and pants and walked down from the hotel and went to the beach where he heard his name called out.  
  
"Jin Kazama and Forest Law please take your stance." Shouted the announcer.  
  
Jin watched the moves of his opponent as Law bounced back and forth on his feet.  
  
"Ready. Fight!"  
  
Jin backed up as Law lunged forwards and attacked. Jin upper cut Law in the chin and threw him to the ground. Law bounced back up and hit Jin in the face. Blood poured down Jin's lip. He wiped it away and ran up and kicked Law in the chest and again shoving him to the ground. Law kicked the back of Jin's legs while he was on the ground. Jin fell hard but then recovered himself by doing the same to Law. The fight was long and bloody both were bleeding from the mouth and nose. Law was slowing down and so was Jin. Jin knew he had to end this. With a run he tackled Law to the ground and punched him in the face. Law blacked out. It was K.O. and every one cheered even though they weren't really on either of Jin or Law's side. People finally departed but one was left standing by a palm tree. He wore glasses, black stripped pants and a dark blue shirt. It was Kazuya.  
  
"You have your mother's tactics." He said as he moved towards Jin.  
  
"She was better then you I can tell you that much." Snapped Jin.  
  
"Hmmph. She was good but not that good. I still beat her in the match for King."  
  
Said Kazuya in a sad voice. Then he shook his head and looked up at Jin.  
  
"It wasn't my fault that she left, Jin. She wanted to stay but I knew you wouldn't approved it."  
  
"That's a lie!" Shouted Jin. "She wanted to leave, she hated you!"  
  
Kazuya smirked. "My stupid son. You never really knew your mother did you?"  
  
Jin held his breath he didn't want a lecture from his father. "You just used my mother that's all you did you bastard!" Jin yelled angrily.  
  
Kazuya turned away "Shut up you misfortune." He hissed.  
  
Jin fists clenched in rage. He lifted a fist but Kazuya blocked it away like a fly. Jin growled and turned around and started to walk back to the hotel. Kazuya let him go. He didn't feel like chasing after him and brining up old history. He turned around and headed back to his car.  
*****  
  
Jin picked up a picture of his mother and started at it. Tears welled up in his eyes. He let out and angry shout and through the picture on the bed next to him. Why did she have to die? He threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the pillows. Suddenly there was knock on his door. He got up quickly and opened the door it was Xiaoyu.  
  
"Hey Jin!" She said happily.  
  
"Oh, hey Xiaoyu." He said glumly. She looked hurt. "I guess your not to happy to see me." She said and started to turn away.  
  
"No, its not you. I saw my father today and it..." Before he said it upset me, he stopped. He never liked talking about his feelings.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Jin!" She said in alarm.  
  
"Its alright I just have to get used to that he is in the tournament too." Jin said as he grinded his teeth. Jin sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Xiaoyu sat besides him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Its going to be okay. Want to go watch me fight Julia Chang?" She said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Sure I guess." He said getting up and opening the door for Xiaoyu. They walked down the steps and out the door to the beach where the announcer shouted through the microphone.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu V.S. Julia Chang!! Fighters take you stance!" Xiaoyu took her stance about ten feet away from Julia.  
  
"FIGHT!" Xiaoyu hit Julia with a cloud kick from the side knocking her in the face. Julia with out Xiaoyu being able to block grabbed her and threw her on top of her shoulder and slammed her down. Xiaoyu cried out but got up again. Jin bit his lower lip. He didn't really like girl fights and he never liked to see Xiaoyu get hurt. Xiaoyu turned around having Julia face the back of her. Xiaoyu used her elbow and knocked Julia in the rib cage and then used her foot that made Julia fly into the air. Julia landed unconscious.  
  
"K.O." Shouted the announcer. People started to walk away and talked about the fight. Jin pushed past them and found Xiaoyu was smiling.  
  
"I get to go to the next round!" She said happily jumping up and down.  
  
"Who are you going to fight?" Jin asked.  
  
"Let's go ask at the desk they have a drawing after this and they probably have it by now!" They walked up to the front desk at for the tournament.  
  
"Name?" Asked the man.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu." She said.  
  
"You are fighting Kazuya Mishima tomorrow." The man replied. Xiaoyu's mouth dropped and looked at Jin. Jin had an angry look on his face. He was turning red. He turned around and started to walk towards the hotel.  
  
"I didn't plan it Jin." Said Xiaoyu hopelessly.  
  
"I know you didn't but Kazuya probably just wants to just pick on you."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to take your place and let you take mine. Your going to be fighting Lee."  
  
"But I don't..." Jin turned around and glared at her. "He is my father and I want to fight him!"  
  
Xiaoyu looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Xiaoyu, don't cry I just..." She shook her head. "I understand its just that I see your dad in you every time you get mad." She said.  
  
Jin turned away he knew that she was right but he hated when people said that. He wanted to be as far away from Kazuya as he possibly could. But when part of him was actually his father.  
"I have to go. Make sure you get that worked out with the office that you're not fighting Kazuya." He said and left. He walked up his room and laid in bed for along time staring at the ceiling when Kazuya was doing the same.  
****** Jin woke up in the middle of the night. He was in a cold sweat. He remembered how his mother died in his dream the process repeated its self over and over again. He got up and washed his face in the sink and looked up at his reflection. A flash of his father went across his mind. He smashed the mirror with a fist and turned around and got dressed. He looked at the clock. 4:31. He walked along the beach and strolled along the side of the water.  
"Walking around alone in the dark can be dangerous." Said a voice. Jin whirled around to be facing Kazuya. A smirk appeared across Kazuya face.  
"Oh, you." Jin sneered.  
"Don't act so surprise." Kazuya sneered back. Kazuya walked around Jin. "You have the devil gene, Jin. Sooner or later it will be let loose and your anger will turn into rage." He said now grinning.  
"What are you talking about?" Jin hissed.  
"Twenty years ago I lost in a battle to Heihachi and threw me into a volcano. I was dead when Tekken forces were able to bring me back to life from the Mishima devil gene."  
"So the king lost a battle to his own father." Mocked Jin. Kazuya flexed his hand but did not strike. "Yes. But when your mother gave birth to you she knew that you had the devil gene. When ever you get angry, Jin don't you feel something bubbling up inside you wanting to escape? You and I are the same. Like it or not we are the same."  
"No." Jin said shaking his head and walking backwards. "Mother would have told me this!"  
"Your mother wanted to protect you, you were her little boy." Laughed Kazuya.  
"SHUT UP!" Screamed Jin. He threw a fist at Kazuya smacking him in the face. Kazuya went backwards and placed a hand up his bleeding lip. He lunged towards Jin and grabbed his hand and raised his foot and knocked Jin face on the left and on the right, then throwing him on the ground. Jin got up quickly and tried to attack again. Kazuya blocked him away.  
"Let the anger feed into your blood then maybe someday you will be able to fight me." Kazuya said and walked away. Jin glared at him.  
"What are you saying? Feed into my blood?" Shouted Jin.  
"You'll see at the tournament." Kazuya shouted back. Jin had no idea what his father was talking about.  
*******  
  
Afternoon came when Jin finally woke up. He got dressed and went down to the front where there was a fight taking place. Lee V.S. Ling Xiaoyu. His fight that was traded with Xiaoyu. That fight ended with Xiaoyu on the ground. She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked pasted Jin and went into the hotel. Jin didn't know what to say but he had a fight coming up. He didn't need any emotional problems right now.  
"Kazuya Mishima V.S. Jin Kazama." The announcer said. Kazuya came out of the crowd everyone went silent.  
"Suma Ka." He said and crossed his arms.  
"Jama Soona" Jin said back.  
"FIGHT!" Kazuya used a demon god fist on Jin, which made him hurl backwads. Jin did a roundhouse on Kazuya, but he just grabbed his leg and did a dragon uppercut. Blood poured from his mouth but returned a corpse thrust knocking Kazuya to the ground. Kazuya did a flash punch combo and a splits kick at the same time. Jin fell to the ground. He felt like he was plunging into cold water. He was knocked out.  
"K.O.!!!!" Shouted the announcer. Jin held his stomach when he woke up to see Kazuya smirking down at him.  
"I took the liberty of bringing you back to your room." Said Kazuya and he turned away.  
"I still hate you!" Shouted Jin still holding his stomach as he got up.  
"Hate me, Curse me, Just as long as the devil gene will make you a better fighter." Said Kazuya.  
"What the hell is the devil gene!?" Jin shouted again.  
"You will see now stop asking questions your vexing me." He said and left the room. Jin gripped the side of the bed with anger. His father was so stubborn, then again so was he. He hated being like his father. His mother always seemed to like that because she would still have a little Kazuya with her. He fell back into the bed and tried to think of a way to get Kazuya to tell him what the devil gene was so important. Some one started to knock at the door. Jin slowly got up and opened it. It was Anna Williams.  
"I challenge you to a fight." She said. Jin looked surprised but he then frowned.  
"Why?" Jin asked.  
"Because your father wanted me too." Said Anna in a airy voice.  
"Why would you do what he says?" Jin said angrily.  
"Because he is a Mishima and if I don't do what he says I could be kicked out of the tournament." Jin rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll accept your challenge."  
"Good." She said and with that she left. Jin tried to get some sleep but someone knocked on the door again. Jin groaned and got up and opened the door. Xiaoyu was standing there sniffling. Jin didn't know what to do but before he could say what's wrong she broke out crying and started to punch him.  
"If I only would of fought Kazuya I would still be in the tournament!" She yelled. Jin blocked the punches and grabbed her arms.  
"No you would have been dead." Jin said. Xiaoyu slumped to the ground in silent sobs. He wasn't going to let Kazuya get away with this. He must of planned the whole thing. Lee was good, too good. Kazuya knew this and probably set the matches. He was going to get him for this if it meant that he had to finally confront his past.  
  
Next fight, Kazuya V.S. Jin round 2 only who will win? Jin or Kazuya. Will Jin exact his revenge? 


End file.
